Would it Make a Difference?
by Black Night Wolf
Summary: Could one small thing really make a difference, like a second or even a pebble? Or would it change nothing at all? *Under Revision*


Would one second really matter in the grand scheme of things? What if Sabo was a second later than he had been in the original story line when telling Ace that Luffy still hadn't given up their treasure location? Now some people would say that it doesn't matter it's only a second after all, but that's where they would be wrong.

You could see Sabo running through the forest as the sun was setting. "Ace, Ace!" He called out as he skidded to a stop right in front of a tree that a black haired, freckled faced kid was in.

"What is it Sabo? Did they finally come to our old hiding spot?" Ace asked as he was placing the last of the treasure they moved into a new hiding spot.

"No that's the thing, you know that kid Luffy still hasn't told them anything." He replied while still panting heavily.

"What?" Ace asked with barely concealed shock in his eyes.

"Yeah he never told them anything even though they've been torturing him all day." Sabo replied to Ace.

Now most people know how this story goes with Ace and Sabo rescuing Luffy. Then afterwards they would become great friends and then over time even greater brothers. But you must remember Sabo was one second later than before. So now the big question is would it make a difference or not?

Ace and Sabo were running through the forest as fast as they could with poles in their hands, intending on rescuing Luffy. They came to a stop where a door was and then they busted right through it. Even though they had no idea about the horror that happened just a second ago.

After they busted the door down they had their mouths opened as if they were about to say something but nothing came out as they stared down at the blood stains floors and then more importantly the thing above it in horror. Though they couldn't see it since Porchemy was standing in the way with a sword in his hand, that he was holding out like he was sticking it into something. Even though they couldn't see it, they knew the thing was most likely the little boy who they intended on rescuing.

Though they tried to deny it or they somehow hoped that it wasn't Luffy who had been run through. As they both yelled, "Give back Luffy!" After they shook themselves out of the shock they had been in before.

"Hahaha you want him back?" Porchemy asked as he still had his back turned to them.

"Of course now hand him over." Sabo replied while holding back Ace, who's temper started to get the better of him.

"Fine you can have him." Porchemy said with a twisted grin on his face as he turned around and yanked his sword out of Luffy's body. Then he cut the rope which made the body fall to the ground with a loud smack.

Sabo's eyes were filled with tears as he let go of Ace who was now in shock and ran over to Luffy.

"Hey come on kid wake up." Sabo said as he slid down onto his knees and came to a stop in front of Luffy's body. He then reached down to check Luffy's pulse and to his horror there was barely one. He looked over to Ace as tears started streaming down his face and he shook his head as he choked out, "I don't think he'll make it."

"You almost killed him." Ace mumbled as he looked over at Porchemy.

"Of course that little brat wouldn't give up your stupid secret, so technically it's your fault he's going to die." Porchemy replied who was smiling as he took a step forward. "Now where's our treasure that you stole?"

"You still want to know where the treasure is?" Ace asked in disbelief as he was looking over at Sabo who had Luffy's body in his lap.

"Of course unless you want to end up the same way your little friend did." Porchemy replied.

"He wasn't our friend." Ace mumbled.

"Ace!" Sabo shouted out with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Wow you're really that cold even after the brat got stabbed through for you." Porchemy chuckled. "You know it's such a shame you stole from us since you would have been the perfect prodigy."

Ace clenched his pole tighter as he gave Porchemy a furious glare.

Porchemy didn't stop talking though. "Funny thing is if you had just come one second earlier you might have stopped me from killing him, probably not but I guess will never know now."

"He's not dead yet! Sabo grab Luffy and run!" Ace shouted as he stared down Porchemy who had spoken up again. "Oh you're still in denial isn't that cute."

"What about you Ace?" Sabo questioned as he put Luffy on his back.

"I never run from my enemies." Ace said as he gritted his teeth.

"What the heck are you talking about? Don't you see that guy has a sword Ace!" Sabo shouted.

"It doesn't matter I never run from a fight!" Ace shouted back.

"If we stay any longer Luffy's going to bleed out!" Sabo yelled.

Ace looked furious. "That's why I told you to go ahead!"

"I can't just leave you to fight this guy alone!" An equally furious Sabo shouted back.

The so called guy was just watching their childish bickering with annoyance since he was being ignored. Then he decided to end it as he stepped forward between them.

What he didn't know was that Ace and Sabo both had their poles out to knock some sense into each other, so when he decided to step forward he got hit in the head with both poles and he came crumbling to the ground.

"Well that was handy." Ace grumbled.

"You should be glad it happened like that." Sabo replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever." Ace muttered as he looked away.

Then everything was pretty silent until a weak cough came out, as blood started splattering onto the floor as well as Sabo's shirt.

"Luffy." Sabo gasped as he remembered about the boy who was on his back.

Luffy gasped as he tried to mutter something out but all he succeeded in was coughing up more blood.

Ace looked concerned but then he quickly hid it as he looked away.

"Stop talking we need to get you to a doctor." Sabo said as he looked over his shoulder and into Luffy's eyes.

Luffy didn't really listen though as he started to try to talk again. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." He stuttered out.

"Shut up you idiot why are you thanking us!" Ace yelled while he looked furious.

"Stop it Ace!" Sabo yelled as he gave Ace a disappointed look.

"Because you sav-" Luffy started off before he started choking on his own blood.

"What's happening?" Ace asked, who stared in panic as he never had a person die in front of him before.

"I can't stop it." Sabo said as he put Luffy down and tilted his head sideways to get the blood out.

The blood kept flowing out until finally Luffy left out one last gurgle as his heart stopped beating.

"No, please don't die on me!" Sabo shouted as he started doing chest compressions on Luffy, but it didn't seem to work as the minutes passed by.

Finally Ace broke the silence. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah I think he is." Sabo choked out as he felt a sob coming on.

"Is it our fault?" Ace asked as he thought back on what Porchemy said.

"Yeah I think it is." Sabo muttered as he had tears streaming down his face.

* * *

After they had snapped out of their shock they started walking towards the Bandits house, while bringing back Luffy's body to tell them what had just occurred.

"Look it's Ace!" A bandit said.

"Who's that other runt with him?" Another bandit asked.

"Are they covered in blood?" Another bandit questioned while scrutinizing the boys who were walking towards them.

"I think they are." Muttered another bandit.

"What's with all this racket?" Dadan yelled as she stepped out of the house.

"Help please!" Sabo shouted.

"What?" Dadan started off before she looked over at Sabo and saw blood dripping onto the ground from the thing he had on his back.

"I don't know what to do." Sabo choked out as he put down the thing that he had on his back, as he stared at the faces of the shocked bandits.

"Is that who I think it is?" Magra asked.

"How are we going to explain this to Garp?" Dogra mumbled.

* * *

After they looked at Luffy's body and Magra tried to revive him, they decided to call Garp with the Den Den Mushi he gave them incase of emergencies.

"You sure you want to call him?" Dogra asked.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Wait for him to show up and then find out his grandsons dead." Magra mumbled out.

"Shut up you two and go do something productive!" Dadan yelled as she dialed Garp.

"Yes ma'am!" The both of them replied as they left.

"Yes this is Garp what do you want?" A voice yelled from the phone.

"Garp it's me Dadan!" Dadan shouted back.

"Oh it's you, so what do you guys want? Are you guys in jail or something?" Garp asked over the phone as he was apparently munching on something.

"No this is about your grandson you idiot!" Dadan said with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh is he causing you guys lots of trouble?" Garp chuckled.

"No he's dead!" Dadan yelled as she lost her temper.

"What" A shocked Garp asked.

"Yeah he just died a couple hours ago." Dadan replied in a softer tone.

"How?" Garp choked out, who sounded close to crying.

"I think Ace and the other brat said it had something to do with pirates and their treasure, but to know more you'd have to ask them." Dadan replied.

"Ok i'll be there as soon as I can." Garp said as he hung up.

* * *

Garp arrived a couple hours later as he was walking towards the bandits house. He had red circles around his eyes as it looked like he had been crying, but nobody would dare mention it unless they wanted to learn the reason as why he was called Garp the Fist.

"Where's my grandson?" Garp asked as he walked up to Dogra.

"Follow me, i'll show you where he is." Dogra mumbled as he looked down towards the ground.

Dogra walked towards the back of the house with Garp following behind him as they came to a stop where it looked like there was a cloth covering up something on the ground. Garp hesitated a bit before he walked forward and lifted up the cloth as he saw the face of his dead grandson. Luffy had his eyes shut as it looked like the bandits had cleaned off all the blood on him and changed his clothes. If it wasn't for his heart not beating you would think he was just sleeping.

"I'll leave you alone now." Dogra mumbled as he turned around and left.

"I'm so sorry Luffy, I should have never brought you here." Garp mumbled as he wiped away some tears that were falling down his face.

* * *

Garp came out of the back after about twenty minutes, as he started looking for Ace to find out what had happened.

"Where's Ace and that other brat you were talking about?" Garp asked with a crack in his voice.

"There in the house." A bandit mumbled as he pointed to the house.

Garp nodded and walked towards the house as he opened the door and walked inside. He saw Magra with two boys that he was trying to talk too.

"Hello you two." Garp said as he walked over towards them. He clenched his fist like he was going to do his famous fist of love but at the last second he ruffled their hair instead.

"It's our fault that he died." Sabo muttered.

"No I heard about what happened, it wasn't your faults it was that dang pirates fault." Garp replied with anger coursing through his veins. "That's the only thing pirates are good for death and destruction."

"If we become Marines could we stop bad people like them?" Ace asked as he looked thoughtful.

"Of course that's what we marines were made to do." Garp replied.

Ace and Sabo nodded at each other as they both agreed. "Then we want to become Marines, would you please train us?"

"It would be my pleasure." Garp said as he was happy that he had two young protégées.

* * *

They of course had no idea what would happen in the future since Luffy wouldn't be around.

_There was a boy named Coby who was killed for being too weak by Alvida the pirate._

_In a Marine base there was a green haired man who was executed for saving someone and in turn would never fulfill his dream._

_There was a town burning off in the distance that had been destroyed by Buggy balls with a girl with orange hair lying in a puddle of her own blood._

_A box man named Gaimon would forever look up at the hill wondering how he could get the treasure down._

_Syrup Island had a tragedy since pirates had invaded and killed a sweet young girl named Kaya along with there local lier, luckily the ever loyal butler Klahadore had saved them and gained all of Kaya's fortune while becoming their local hero._

_The famous Baratie had fallen and all their cooks had been killed with the last one to go was a blond haired chef who's kindness had gotten him killed._

_The whole Commi Island was absolutely slaughtered and destroyed since Nami had gone missing so they decided to start an uprising on Arlong._

_A young man named Bartolomeo would never become a pirate and he would eventually be killed by another thug._

_A big whale named Laboon would be killed to feed some villagers while an old man named Crocus would die trying to save him._

_A young princess would die for trying to protect her country at Whiskey Peak._

_Two giants would be found and eventually slaughtered for their bounties that they had forgotten about._

_A young __reindeer doctor would be killed trying to protect a pirate flag that had more meaning than anybody would ever know._

_A country would be taken over by their hero Sir Crocodile while nobody knew that he killed the king along with Nico Robin the devil child._

_The last of the Montblanc family would die off from __decompression sickness as his two protégées would mourn over his death._

_An island would come crashing down from the sky as several thousands of people would die._

_A man named Foxy would continue breaking apart crews by cheating in the Davy Back Fights._

_The two __protégées of the great ship wright Tom would be killed for the great weapon Pluton. Even though it didn't do anybody any good since they destroyed the blueprints before they died._

_A skeleton would travel alone for a long time, until he ran out of luck as his ship finally sailed out into the sun again and he literally vanished into dust as the sun hit him._

_A mermaid named Keimi would be captured and sold to a Celestial Dragon while her friend died trying to protect her._

_Blackbeard would get a position on the Shibukai for turning in Captain Kid._

_Eventually Blackbeard would betray the Marines and break into Impel Down to gather more crew mates._

_Blackbeard and his crew would go after Whitebeard and end up killing him while stealing his devil fruit._

_After __Whitebeard's death it would cause an uproar among the seas that would start many wars._

_Trafalgar Law along with his crew would be killed while trying to face down Doflamingo._

_Blackbeard would eventually go after the other Emperors and take them down too._

_Then he would try to go to Rafteal but would be stopped by the Admirals Ace and Sabo along with several other marines._

_Eventually the Revolutionary army would come out of the shadows and join the tide of war too, all because of a difference of one second._

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;)**

**Hi everybody I know this might be sort of cheesy but I wanted everybody to realize that sometimes it's the little things that can change everything. Now another thing, this is going to be a two shot but it's not really connected with this chapter it's just another story about something little that changed everything. Also the next ones going to be about Marineford.**

**Now no flaming, but I don't mind constructive criticism. Also please leave me reviews and tell me what you think about it. I usually respond to reviews by PM but if you're a guest i'll respond to them next chapter.**

**Well Goodbye and I hope to see you next time ;).**


End file.
